crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Slap City
Ittle Dew-Having looted every island in sight, Ittle continues her search for adventure in Slap City. Though proficient in solving puzzles with her fists, she's equally good at solving people. Ittle is a nimble all-around character who caters to many different playstyles, using a large array of weapons and tools. Her bombs have a rather long fuse and can be safely sent flying with any attack, but the explosion will also hurt herself. Most of her moves are of average strength and quickness, making them perfect for combos, while her aerial raft move easily slaps off-stage opponents into the abyss. Masked Ruby-The mysterious Masked Ruby travelled to Slap City to attain the fame and fortune he clearly deserves. Unfortunately, he's quite forgettable. Masked Ruby is a close combat master with many quick moves that let him juggle his opponents through the air. His strong attacks on the ground are similarly speedy, making up for his lack of projectiles, and his triple-jumping ability complements his various aerial shenanigans. You won't find a suaver swordsman this side of the block. Jenny Fox-Jenny Fox went on a vacation to Slap City as part of her anger management. It seems to be working, as she manages to be angry all the time. Jenny Fox has a selection of moves ranging from fairly nasty to downright terrifying. Having perfected the art of axe throwing, she can even curve them through the air for multiple hits. As if there wasn't enough reason to keep your distance, she also has some incredibly powerful throws if she manages to land a grab. Her only weakness might be her low mobility - or it would've been had she not brought a stack of disposable skateboards. Fishbunjin-What? No, hold up. Are you kidding me? This can't be legal. Fishbunjin may look slow at first, but some of his attacks give him incredible momentum, while others are surprisingly fast. Though his alarming bulk makes him a large target, his weight also makes him harder to send flying. What's more, several of his moves let him go right through projectiles, attacks, and faces without even flinching. That's just not right. Princess Remedy-The healing princess of Saturn arrives in Slap City to heal the sick and knock some sense into the rest! Though she moves slowly, Remedy has a variety of projectiles and explosives at her disposal. Several of her attacks have a surprisingly long range thanks to her magical abilities, and it turns out that a heeled boot to the face really, really hurts. Of course, she has a few ways to heal her teammates as well. Business Casual Man-Every day is business casual day. Buy? Sell? Why not take a vacation instead? Business Casual Man is in charge of the company card and he's not afraid to use it. Some of his moves earn him money, which is used to make other moves more powerful or cancel into each other. Between firing himself like an arrow and taking a break in his office chair, nobody gets through the workday quite like Business Casual Man - whatever his job is. Goddess of Explosions-You know what this game needs? More explosions. The Goddess shrunk herself in size to look for a challenge, but can't resist taking risks and toying with her foes. Some of her moves affect her own momentum, while others project explosions at various distances, so she has to be careful not to overshoot her target. She even has a projectile that becomes deadlier the more it's punched back and forth by herself and the other combatants. Asha-A lightning-fast Assassin in the Komato Imperial Army, Asha was quite literally bred for battle. Asha's temper and recklessness has earned him plenty of combat experience - if not a certain level of infamy - but his light frame makes him incredibly weak once his opponent catches up to him. While Asha's moves are relatively slow, his local teleportation ability lets him confuse his enemies before going in for the strike. He recovers teleport charges while on the ground, but also while receiving and inflicting damage. Category:Blog posts